


Company: Nico and Kevin

by Quagswagging



Series: Company [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Work, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Company: young people, can be male or female, who are used for pleasure, sexual or otherwise. In many cases, they are threated very well, and it's a very wanted and respected job.Nico is always happy to find Kevin in his hotel room as Company, but spending so much time with him results in him developing feelings.And he is scared of what will happen next.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Sergio Perez, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Company: Nico and Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my drafts for aaaages! After the company fic with Charles and Max, I just felt lile I wasn't quite finished with this verse yet, and I'm still not!  
> If you have any pairing ideas for future fics; let me know!

Nico sighed tiredly as he walked back to his hotel room. After the long day of testing, his back was sore and his limbs felt heavy. He couldn’t wait to lay down, hoping for some Company to help him relax.

When he entered his hotel room, he was not disappointed. A pretty blonde man was knelt next to the bed, peeking up at him through his pale lashes. The man was only dressed in tight, black shorts and a silver collar around his neck and shivered slightly in the cool air coming from the air conditioner. There was a large Angel tattooed on his chest, as well as some more designs on his forearm. He was not a bad sight to behold at all

“Hello.” Nico greeted, before moving over to his suitcase. He changed out of his team wear and into some lose gray sweatpants, not bothering to put on a shirt. He laid down on the bed, resting back against the headboard.

“Come here.” Nico said gently. The Company perked up immediately, crawling onto the bed and kneeling down at Nico’s feet, his head bowed but his eyes focused on Nico’s face. Nico’s frowned suddenly.

“Have I had you before?” he asked. The man nodded.

“Yes sir. In the summer break.” he said, voice soft and gentle. Nico remembered him, although only barely. He had been pretty drunk when he had found the Company in his apartment, courtesy of the team, but he still remembered the blonde was one of the best he had ever had. Nico reached out and traced his finger over the dark lines of the tattoo over the man’s chest.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.” Nico muttered, gently pulling the man closer to straddle his lap. The man gasped softly, curling close.

“Kevin. My name is Kevin.” he whispered, fluttering his lashes. Nico ran his hands over the man’s arms, feeling how cold he was.

“You better warm me up, sir.” Kevin purred. Nico grinned at him, sitting up a little and drawing him into a feverish kiss. The man mewled softly and parted his lips instantly, rocking his ass back on Nico’s groin. 

Nico rolled them over, possessively mouthing at the other man's neck and cheeks as he pressed their bodies together. Kevin gasped and pawed at his ass, rutting his groin against Nico's. Nico groaned and reached down, slipping his hand in Kevin's boxers to palm at his cock.

"You're so gorgeous." He whispered. "Get undressed for me." He added, sitting up to get undressed as well.

Kevin nibbled his bottom lip and slid down his boxers, moaning a little as he felt Nico's eyes roaming over him. Kevin spread his thighs invitingly and Nico groaned when he saw the flash of metal between Kevin's ass cheeks.

"What do you have there." He purred, fingers brushing against the base of the silver buttplug. Kevin sighed shakily.

"I'm all opened up, just take it out and I'm good to go." Kevin moaned breathlessly. Nico groaned, leaning over Kevin and licking at one of his sensitive nipples.

"You're fucking perfection." He whispered, fingers closing around the buttplug and giving it a small tug. Kevin's hole clenched around it, keeping it in as the small man shuddered.

"That's it." Nico groaned, tugging the buttplug a little harder. Kevin gasped as it slipped out of him, leaving him empty and twitching. He bucked his hips up a little to be closer to Nico, and Nico got the hint. 

Nico pushed down his shorts and grabbed the smaller man's hips, keeping him in place. He dragged his fingers through the lube on the man's ass and slicked his cock up before leaning in. Kevin gasped at the initial intrusion, his brow furrowing.

"Ssh, I'll slow down.” Nico said immediately, stilling to let Kevin get used to the stretch. Kevin shuddered a little, tightly clutching on to Nico's arms as he pressed a kiss to the man's shoulder.

"I'm good, honey, use me." He whispered breathlessly. Nico groaned and snapped his hips in a quick movement, making Kevin's eyes practically roll back in his head.

"So beautiful." Nico praised as he continued to fuck into him. Kevin felt so good around him, and the way Kevin was moaning softly and biting at his lips did more to Nico than the German would've liked to admit.

He felt himself nearing his climax already, and although he wanted to last, he knew he wouldn't be able to with Kevin looking like this. 

"Come for me." Kevin whispered in his ear, teeth dragging over his earlobe. Nico groaned, hips snapping once, twice more before he came. He felt Kevin clenching around him and clumsily reached for Kevin's cock, stroking him until Kevin tensed up and spilled over his hand.

Nico's arms were trembling slightly in the effort it took him to keep himself braced over the Company, but then Kevin brushed some sweaty hair out of his face and pulled him down, letting him rest again him. 

"All good?" He muttered. Nico hummed contently in answer, nuzzling his face into Kevin's neck.

"You're amazing." Nico muttered contently as Kevin brushed his fingers through Nico's hair. Kevin chuckled.

"Good, it's my job after all." He muttered. Nico let out a non-committal noise in answer, trying to convince himself he had not forgotten this was just a job to Kevin. Nico rolled off Kevin a little.

"Until when are you here?" He asked. Kevin smiled.

"Tomorrow morning." He said. Nico hummed, pulling the man closer until Kevin's back was pressed against his chest and their legs tangled together.

"Good." He whispered, before slowly allowing himself to drift of to sleep.

~~~~~~

Kevin waited restlessly for Nico, dutifully sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. He had been hired again as the German’s Company, something he looked forward too, but Nico was at a party and Kevin wasn’t sure what time Nico would be back, and if he would even come back at all. For all Kevin knew, Nico could find someone at the party to spend the night with, and that thought made him surprisingly jealous. 

Over the last few months, Kevin had become a regular visitor for Nico, who was always kind and gentle with him, seeming to find Kevin’s pleasure and comfort more important than his own, and Kevin adored him for it. It might him try harder to please Nico every time, more determined to show Nico how special he was, although he knew it was in vain. It was a job, after all, feelings shouldn’t get involved.

Kevin glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was nearing 2AM. He was exhausted and cold, and could do little more than stare longily at the bed. Kevin yawned and then pinched his own arm sharply in an attempt to keep himself awake. 

Another hour passed and Nico still didn’t show up, while Kevin was starting to really struggle. He was absolutely freezing now, and his knees burned from kneeling on the floor for too long. He felt lost and alone, and the thoughts of Nico being with someone else kept swirling through his head. 

Kevin almost sobbed when the door finally opened, even more so when he realised Nico was alone. Nico’s eyes widened when he took in Kevin’s trembling form. 

“P-please…” Kevin whispered, longily gazing up at Nico and the bed. Nico walked over to him and helped him up, letting the smaller man cuddle up against his chest.

“You are so cold, babe.” Nico muttered, wrapping his arms around him. “Why did you not get in bed to wait for me?” he added. Kevin let out a shaky breath.

“Wasn’t sure if I was allowed…” he mumbled, trying to press as close to Nico’s warm body as possible. Nico pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Get in bed, I need to shower.” he said. Kevin reluctantly pulled away from him, nodding and moving towards the bed. He daintily sat down on the end of the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. Nico, sorting through his suitcase, gave him a curious look.

“Lay down, get under the covers.” he said. “I want you to be comfortable.” he added when Kevin still seemed hesitant. Kevin offered him a small smile and crawled under the covers now, curling around one of the pillows as he listened to Nico move around in the bathroom. Like this, he could imagine they were actually together, that this wasn’t hs job, and it made him smile.

Kevin must have drifted off, for he only noticed Nico returning as the German gently pulled him into his chest. 

“S-sorry…” Kevin muttered, blinking heavily. He moved his hand over Nico’s chest down to the man’s crotch.

“Want me too..?” he muttered groggily. Nico chuckled and shook his head.

“No, just stay here with me.” he said. "And just so we're clear, whenever you're with me, I want you to be comfortable." He whispered, lips brushing over Kevin's temple. Kevin hummed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Nico’s shoulder. 

“You’re not like the others.” Kevin whispered, contently curling an arm around Nico’s chest. Nico nuzzled his hair.

“Why is that?” he asked. Kevin hummed sleepily.

“I like you.” he sighed, “Unlike the others you seem to truly care about me” he muttered before his breathing evened out. Nico stayed awake a while longer, absentmindedly brushing his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

“I like you too.” he whispered eventually, before falling asleep with Kevin still securely held in his arms. 

~~~

The morning after, Nico woke before Kevin. The smaller man was still curled against his chest, one hand clutching on to Nico's shirt. Nico smiled lightly, leaning in to brush his lips over Kevin's. Kevin blinked awake slowly, sleepily cuddling closer and returning the kiss. 

It was clear the Dane was trying very hard to wake himself up, making Nico chuckle. He pulled the covers closer around the two of them, kissing Kevin's forehead.

"Take your time waking up." He whispered gently, making himself comfortable as well. Kevin sluggishly blinked up at him, leaning in to bump their noses together.

"It's on days like this that I really like my job" he mumbled. Nico sighed, a pang of hurt at the realisation of the fact this was indeed Kevin’s job. Kevin saw the hurt in Nico’s eyes, gently cupping his cheek. He gave the German a soft smile and leaned in, placing his lips over the German’s in a gentle kiss. Nico sighed and kissed back, pulling the Dane on top of him.

“You’re so perfect.” Nico sighed, kissing his way down Kevin’s neck and shoulder. Kevin purred happily, hands trailing over Nico’s chest.

“You still have me until noon, what do you want me to do?” Kevin whispered, fluttering his lashes. Nico smirked, squeezing Kevin’s hips.

“How ‘bout you fuck me for once?” he purred. Kevin seemed surprise but then grinned, drawing Nico into a deep kiss and nodding eagerly.

"I'd love to." He whispered, already shuffling down and sucking a bruise on Nico’s neck. Nico chuckled and just relaxed, letting Kevin take charge. Kevin clearly knew what he was doing, pushing Nico’s thighs apart confidently and leaning in to suckle at the tip of Nico’s cock as he brought his spit covered fingers to Nico’s ass. Nico groaned as Kevin’s finger pressed into him, the German not quite used to having anything inside him. 

“Relax babe, I promise I’ll make you feel good.” Kevin whispered, kissing the inside of Nico’s thigh as he pressed a second finger in as well. Nico moaned a little, closing his eyes and trying to relax. Kevin’s fingers curling inside him felt good, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Hurry.” Nico groaned, pulling at Kevin’s arm. Kevin smiled and removed his fingers, positioning himself over Nico. Nico impatiently drew him into a kiss, licking into Kevin’s mouth. His hand was resting at the back of Kevin’s neck, over the collar Kevin was wearing. Kevin shuddered a little and tried to pull himself away.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked. Kevin sighed.

“Later, not now.” he gently urged. Nico frowned but then nodded.

“Okay.” he sighed, invitingly spreading his thighs a little wider. Kevin took the hint and lined himself up, slowly pushing into Nico. Nico moaned raspily at the stretch, but Kevin’s lips pressing at his cheek and jaw made him relax again.

“Move.” Nico groaned when Kevin kept still. “Fuck me good.” he added breathlessly. Kevin exhaled shakily over Nico’s cheek before starting to move. The Dane stayed close, moving his hips in sharp, short movements as he continued to gently gaze down on the German. Nico’s eyes were closed, his lips parted as he moaned and shuddered at every slight movement inside him.

“Please Kevin…” Nico whispered, the tall man limp and almost submissive under Kevin’s touch. Kevin tried desperately to suppress the fondness rising up in his chest and instead focused on sucking a bruise on Nico’s neck as he quickened his trusts. 

“Feel good baby, want to cum?” Kevin whispered, going on autopilot. Nico seemed to notice the slight change in his demeanor, but was too far to comment.

“Y-yes, please Kevin…” Nico groaned, pawing at his own hard cock. Kevin pushed his hand away and wrapped his hand around the length, jerking Nico off in time with his own deep thrusts. Nico came with a harsh sob, back arching off the bed as he came over his own chest. Kevin pressed his lips together tightly and came almost silently, eyes closed and forehead resting against Nico’s shoulder as he spilled deep inside the German.

The laid silently together for a while after, both just trying to catch their breaths. Kevin let out a soft sound, pulling out of Nico but keeping on top of him. Nico tilted his chin up and was surprised to see Kevin was crying silently. 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Nico asked, kissing the tears off Kevin’s cheeks. Kevin shook his head, not wanting to tell him. Nico gently carded his fingers through Kevin’s hair, pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead.

“I’m quitting next week.” Kevin whispered. “I saved up enough money for college, I don’t have to be Company anymore.” he added. Nico swallowed thickly.

“But that’s good, right?” he asked slowly, even though his heart clenched painfully. Kevin sighed.

“It is, and it was what I was working towards… But that does mean…” he trailed off for a moment. “But that does mean I won’t ever see you again.” he muttered. Nico frowned.

“We could still see each other?” he tried quietly. Kevin shrugged.

“I’m moving back to Denmark, and with your busy schedule, you shouldn’t want to date a student.” he muttered. Nico curled his arms around Kevin, a small smile on his lips.

“But what if that is what I want?” he asked slyly. Kevin’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

“I… well…” he stuttered, before glancing at the time. “Shit I need to go!” he groaned, wiggling out of Nico’s hold to get up. Nico let him, unsure what to do as Kevin hurriedly got dressed.

“I’m sorry for the rush.” Kevin winced as he sat down to tie his shoelaces. Nico sat up and moved closer.

“Is this the last time I’ll see you.” he asked softly. Kevin nodded, fingers brushing over the metal of his collar.

“It is.” he whispered. “I-I’m sorry.” he added, pressing a chaste but lingering kiss to Nico’s lips before almost fleeing the room. Nico hurried after him to the door.

“Kevin, wait!” he called after him. He had been so caught up in keeping Kevin with him, he had failed to realise he had run into the hallway, butt naked. Checo, who had a room opposite Nico’s, just came out of his room, a tall, lanky man with large doe eyes following after him, the metal of his collar unmistakable.

“Hola.” Checo chuckled, his eyes on Nico’s crotch rather than his face. Nico quickly covered himself.

“I, sorry… well I just-” he sighed and shook his head, posture deflating. Checo frowned, taking the hand of the Company behind him and herding everyone into Nico’s room. 

“Put on clothes, then we talk, si?” Checo said, moving to sit on the bed with the young Company dutifully sitting down next to him. The lanky boy had hickeys all over his neck and shoulders, and seemed almost in awe as he instantly nuzzled as close to Checo as he could. Nico quietly put on some clothes, before starting to pace the room.

“I didn’t mean to, but I… I… Shit Checo, I really like him.” Nico mumbled. Checo frowned, absentmindedly brushing his finger’s through the Company’s hair. 

“Like who?” he asked. Nico sighed deeply, tiredly rubbing his hand over his face.

“Kevin… the Company I had most races this season. He’s… he’s amazing and I don’t want to lose him.” he whispered brokenly. “But he is quitting and I don’t know what to do.” he groaned. Checo tutted, furrowing his brow in thought. The Company next to him gently nosed Checo’s throat, eyeing the Mexican. Checo hummed.

“You can speak, Esteban.” he said. The tall man wet his lips.

“I know where Kevin is going to study, which university.” he told Nico, a soft, French accent tilting his words. “I can tell you, you can look for him there.” he said. Nico frowned.

“Don’t you have a phone number of him?” he asked hopefully. Esteban shook his head.

“We’re not allowed to contact each other too much, only the ones who have the same handler.” he explained. “But Kevin works for a very private company, none of them will tell you were he went or how to contact him.” he said gently. Nico hummed.

“Tell me me which university to go to then.” Nico said firmly. “I don’t care how long it takes, I need to see him again.” 

~~~

In the end, it took a good two months before Nico had the opportunity to go to Denmark, the F1 driver’s schedule too tight for a spontaneous trip. Then it took another three days of Nico staking out in the coffee shop opposite the university building until he even caught a glimpse of Kevin.

He had just been losing hope, the guy behind the bar giving him a concerned look as he ordered his 3rd cappuccino within the hour. Nico waited for his coffee to be ready, tapping his fingers against the bar. The next in line came up next to him to order as well. Even though the man spoke Danish, it was unmistakeable who it was.

“Kevin.” Nico said breathlessly, turning his head to face the man. Kevin’s eyes widened when he spotted Nico, and he stumbled back a little.

For a moment, Nico was afraid he had misread everything, that all Kevin had showed him was just part of his work and that the Dane didn’t want him here, but then Kevin started to cry, jumping into Nico’s arms.

“You’re here!” he choked out, wrapping his arms tightly around Nico. Nico exhaled shakily, holding Kevin close.

“Hi…” he choked out in answer.Kevin pulled away, taking Nico’s face in his hands.

“How..? I was so stupid not to give you a way to contact me… And when I left that morning, I knew I fucked up.” Kevin whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Nico’s cheeks and jaw between his words. Nico brushed his hand over Kevin’s cheek.

“Esteban told me where to go, I’ve been here for 3 days looking for you.” he whispered. Kevin chuckled.

“Was the sex that good?” 

They were interrupted briefly as their coffees were ready, and they scurried off to sit in the far corner of the small coffee shop, chair pulled together as much as possible.

“I know what we based it on is just your job and sex… But I want to get to know you properly, take you out and date you… I never felt that way about anyone.” Nico whispered. Kevin smiled, placing his hand over Nico’s.

“I want that too.” he said. “I want it all.” he sighed, before drawing Nico into a deep kiss. Nico kissed back, savouring the feeling of Kevin’s lips over his again.

They might not have had the most conventional start to their relationship, but they cared and wanted each other. And that was enough. They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
